


Female Alien x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not So Useless Lesbians, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle mouth, Vaginal Penetration, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Did someone ask for gratuitous smut with some hand-wavey plot bullshit to make me feel less bad about it?  No?  Just me then?  Ok, have it anyway~Warning: This contains NSFW WLW content and oviposition, don’t like don’t read.





	Female Alien x Female Reader

You aren’t sure if the crash from your back garden is what woke you from the place on the couch you’d conked out watching Netflix, or if it was the pale blue glow that seemed to come from a figure collapsed just out of the treeline, a plume of smoke rising from the woods behind them. You snorted to yourself, dragging a hand down your face and rubbing at your eyes tiredly, of course it would have been the noise whatever that thing made when it wrecked. How the fuck did it wreck in the woods anyway, dirtbike? ATV? 

You stumble out of the house with your cell phone, getting ready to call emergency services before the device slips from your fingers as you pull on your glasses, getting your first clear look at the figure in your yard. It was vaguely humanoid shaped, and that was about where the similarities ended. Even crumpled on the ground they looked huge, likely several feet taller than you, and the soft blue glow was obviously whatever their blood-equivalent was, slowly seeping from a series of cuts and scrapes, suffusing their clothing with blue bioluminescence. You gasp, dropping to your knees and lifting your hands cautiously towards them. Their eyes open, four of them, two large and round forward facing with two slightly smaller eyes beneath them, offset towards the outside of their face. The short tentacles where a human mouth would be part to reveal some analog of a human mouth lined with sharp teeth. “H-help...p-please…” 

The voice is airy and feminine, you start slightly somehow expecting their voice to be deep and sonorous. You reach forward, applying pressure to a cut on their side. “What can I do, how can I help?” You look over them frantically, noting the six appendages attached to what you’d call their torso, atop a body of what almost looked like a horse or bull, but instead of hooves the legs ended in talon-tipped paws. Their skin was an eerie teal, and you wondered briefly if the glow was something they had naturally even when they weren’t covered in their own bioluminescent blood. 

“W-water... p-put me in in water.” You do the best you can to coax them into sitting and pull them up, well it’s more like you hover while they try shakily to hoist themselves off the ground and up your back deck. You’re now even more thankful for the hot tub the previous owners had installed, and for the fact that you managed to keep it in clean and working order. They stumble up the little steps on the side and slosh into the water, spilling some out over the side as their huge body sinks in. They let out an almost purring sigh as you watch, fascinated, as the water seems to speed along their healing, flesh visibly knitting itself together. Without really thinking you reach out and trail a finger along a healed scratch, already faded to a silvery-white line against their luminescent skin.

“Thank you, little human.” Their voice is clearer, still airy and a little reedy but they seem to stumble over their words less. “I had seen your water tank as I was crashing, I tried to bring my ship down nearby. Thank you for letting me use it.” They lift one of their big arms, and place their huge hand on the crown of your head. You smile and blush a little, resting your chin on your crossed arms as you lean over the side of your hot tub. “What is your name little one?”

You tell them your name, and the tentacles surrounding their mouth aperture twitch, looking like a little involuntary shiver. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” You blush and giggle, making them purr happily. “I have read much about your species, I can tell that is a happy noise.” You giggle again and nod, and the way they puff proudly makes you smile. It’s only been ten minutes when the creature stands at their full height, stepping out of the tub and leaving wet tracks on the wood of your deck. “You are very kind little human, we have been coming to your planet for many years to take some of your healing water when we need it, not enough to hurt your planet but it has saved many of my kind.” Their mouth tentacles curl and it almost looks like a smile. “Your mouth cannot pronounce the sounds of my kind, but you may call me Xela.”

Looking at their standing form, you admit to yourself that they’re an attractive figure. You’ve always had a thing for strong women, and androgynous women, and the six thick, muscular arms of this being certainly had you intrigued regardless of their gender presentation. Their hands were large, with two thick fingers and a thumb on each. “You are very welcome Xela, I am happy I could help.” Your smile is soft and you reach out without much thought to take one of their large hands in your own. Their happy trill is accompanied by a bright flash in their eyes and a slight increase in the glowing of their skin.

“I had wondered when you touched me earlier as I was healing if what I felt was true. My mate, I have been searching for you, I never thought you would be another woman of a different species.” Xela’s tentacled mouth parts, showing her sharp bone-white teeth. “It makes sense though, you’ll be so cute stuffed with my eggs little human, and we won’t have to find a place to incubate them, they’ll be safe right here.” One of her huge hands pushes under your shirt to rest over your womb, making you gasp. 

It feels like electricity is pulsing over you wherever she touches, sending sparks of pleasure down your spine. Something about this feels so right, you don’t have it in you to protest. You’ve always been something of a hopeless romantic, hoping and wishing that soulmates existed. This was the closest you could get, you think, someone who on first touch knows that you’re meant to be together. Your smaller hand rests atop hers on your stomach, smiling a little tearily, although you’re a little embarrassed to admit that her devoted gaze and reverential touch is definitely turning you on a bit. 

You step forwards, your head just reaching the middle of her chest. Pressing a button the suit she’s wearing retracts, revealing the curves and contours of her body. Her skin is softly glowing still and you reach out to touch her, awed to watch the sparks of light glow brighter in the wake of your fingertips. Kissing the center of her chest you slowly trail your hands up to the bright concentrated points of her nipples. She lets out a high trill as your clever little fingers find the buds, teasing them first with light caresses and pinches before taking one into your mouth. Her skin tastes like ozone and leaves a pleasantly numb feeling on your lips and tongue. Two of her hands come up to thread through your hair, two more quickly tearing your shirt off of you and revealing your unbound breasts before moving to cup them firmly, the final pair grips the round globe of your ass, the blunt tips of her nails digging into the tender flesh of your upper thigh.

The whisper of your name is like a plea, and the hands she has buried in your hair tilt your face up towards her, lowering her tentacled mouth against your own. Kissing her is an experience, one you’d like to repeat. You’re sure with time it will get easier, but this first kiss is thrilling and exhilarating. The little suckers on her tentacles curiously pull at your lips as you kiss them, pulling them apart and allowing her to plunge a thick, wet tongue into your mouth. The low rumble she lets out when you whimper only makes you make the noise again, your own pair of hands desperately clutching at her for purchase. Thumbs are caressing your nipples, making them pebble with pleasure, the spark moving down your spine and to your core making it throb with need. 

Xela pulls back, keeping your head angled up to gaze into her four eyes, taking in your swollen lips and blown pupils, the hard pebbles she’s made your nipples. “I can smell your pleasure little human, taste the chemicals of your desire.” You let out an embarrassed squeak as she begins to lift you, the hands on your breasts moving to cup underneath your ass and the ones on your ass pushing your thighs apart. Your panties cling to your mound, and the way she has you held up and exposed has pushed the fabric up against it enticingly. The hands that were gripping your head move down to continue stimulating your breasts and nipples, making you whimper and twitch in pleasure, the damp spot at the apex of your thighs growing. 

You let out a pleasured cry of surprise as those soft, curious tentacles begin creeping their way up your inner thigh, Xela’s thick tongue occasionally tasting your skin and her teeth just pressing into your flesh. Her clever tentacles pull at your panties, shredding them carefully with her teeth to expose your mound. They explore the thick hair covering your mound, and you let out a cry of pleasure as her tongue peeks out to press between your labia curiously. “Fuck, Xela!” She trills and redoubles her efforts, tentacles spreading your labia as her tongue explores. Finding your clit she presses the tip of her tongue against the nub and begins stimulating it, rubbing up and down and moving in little circles. You try to move your hips to no avail, Xela has you effectively pinned in the air, helpless and spread before her. He tongue moves away and you almost whimper in anguish until the slippery appendage pushes fully inside you, making you wail with pleasure, thighs shaking. 

The tentacles around her mouth stimulate your clit, circling and rubbing, then repeatedly using their suckers as each time they pull back it makes your tunnel clench deliciously down around her tongue. You can feel your orgasm building, and the low rumbling purr she lets out travels up through her tongue as it probes and rubs against the spongy spot she’s found inside of you that makes your cries go up in pitch. Your vision blanks and your entire body feels like it’s been struck by lightning as you release, crying out Xela’s name into the starry night sky. 

As you’re coming down you don’t really register her shifting you down away from her face, hands leaving your breasts in order to tease out her ovipositor. You notice something slick and hot rubbing against your tunnel, letting out a gasp and groan as she sinks the tip into you, making her chitter and purr, rubbing her tentacled face against your breasts. “So good, mate, you’re doing so well.” Her praise draws another whimper from you. “You’re so good, my little human love, so good, don’t worry, I’ve got you.” She bucks into you slowly, her hands teasing your clit, your breasts, your stomach, thighs, anywhere she can caress. It feels like hours before she’s fully seated inside of you, the pointed tip of her ovipositor pressed against the entrance to your womb. She continues caressing your clit and nipples, bringing you higher and higher, and as you crest your peak again in release you feel her swell within you and something begins moving down her length. She lets out a pleasured whine as one after another her eggs push into you, until a dozen of them swell in your womb making you look well into the second trimester of a pregnancy. She continues teasing you throughout, keeping your body in a state of pleasured arousal in order to ease the passing of her eggs into your body. 

She doesn’t set you down when she’s done, instead pulling her ovipositor out and then cradling you to her chest, nuzzling her face affectionately all over your neck and chest. “Oh mate, my little human, I love you, I promise to take good care of you. The atmosphere on my home planet is oxygen rich and safe for you, I will provide for and love you for the rest of my days if you let me bring our family there.” You smile, tired, not even having to think long on it. You’ve always wanted a love story of your own, your own soulmate who would be true and sweep you off your feet to love you for the rest of your days. You awake next to the happy chittering of your mate and a deeper answering murmur of noise, blinking up blearily you realize you’re wrapped in a blanket in your mate’s arms as she talks to a taller member of her species, their skin a deeper glowing cerulean.

“Welcome to our tribe, little one, you bless us with your union.” And so began your happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at the same name if you'd like!
> 
> xoxo my loves


End file.
